You and Me
by tpec1991
Summary: "One More Chance" sequel: After all they went through Bella and Edward are finally able to move on and leave the past behind, embracing their new life together as a married couple in company of their ginger smurfs and loved ones as they wait for the arrival of certain peanuts. But, can they really leave the past in the past? What happens when certain ghost reappears in their lives?
1. Chapter 1: You and Me

**Hi! In honor of Kristen Stewart's birthday, here it is the first chapter of One More Chance's sequel!**

**It's going to be about 15 - 20 short chapters, full of fluff as per your request and with a little bit of Drama, you know me ;) I love some good drama to keep it interesting!**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long, but I needed a break from this story and I wanted to focus on Sweet Little Angel which is my main story right now.**

**As for updates, I don't know sometimes it'll be once a week others it'll take two. It depends on my schedule and whether RL is being a bitch or not.**

**Enjoy!**

**Betaed by Cattinson and prereaded by Lisopera!**

* * *

**You and Me**

Chapter 1: You and Me

"**You and Me" – Lifehouse**

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

I opened the door to our home and was met by the usual screaming, so I smiled to myself.

It means everything is alright. I would be worried if I was met by silence.

"Andrew! Come clean up this mess, now!" Bella hollered from the kitchen just as I saw two fireballs cross the hallway and run into the living room. "Melanie!"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

It never gets old every time someone called her Mrs. Cullen it would bring a huge ass fucking smile to my face.

"Edward will be here soon, can you please clean up this mess so I can finish dinner?"

"Of course, I'll just bring the twins' clothes upstairs."

Then, my pretty little girl came out of her hiding place and spotted me in the foyer as I hung my coat.

"DADDY!" She screamed running to meet me and I caught her mid run, throwing her into the air at the same time.

"Hi, princess!"

"Crap." I heard Bella say as she came out to the hallway too "You're early." She said but still smiled as she waddled her way to greet me too. I pecked her lips and stroked her growing Belly.

Seriously, it seemed as if she had two giant magnets in there, always pulling my hands to touch her. It was amazing.

"My last patient cancelled." I explained kissing her again. "You missed me?"

"You know I did." She kissed me back.

"Dad!" I heard another high pitched voice scream at me and I turned to see Andrew run towards me too in his superman pajamas and my old cape. "You're home!"

"I am!" I smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his cheeks loudly.

This is what I've been coming home to for the past four weeks since the honey moon, a happy household full of screams and joy, my very pregnant wife and my two perfect kids. I didn't know how life could get any better than this I've been smiling so much lately probably everyone at the clinic thinks I'm on something.

"Dinner is not ready, give me a few more minutes." Bella said walking back into the kitchen, I followed as I set Marie free to go and chase her brother again.

"Sure," I shrugged "want any help? You shouldn't over do yourself." I reminded her worriedly. Sure, Lee gave us the green light right before the wedding but she should still take it easy on herself.

"I'm fine thanks, and you? Cooking?" she smirked and I rolled my eyes at her.

I sat on a stool by the breakfast bar, right across from her as she started chopping some carrots.

"I'm serious baby, did you take your afternoon nap at least?" I snatched a piece of carrot.

It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I did. I also took my vitamins and did my exercises. Anything else?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me probably in annoyance, but I can't help but worry. I ask her the same thing every night, and probably call her about twenty times a day to make sure she didn't forget to take her medicines. I still have that image of her lying lifeless against the ground, surrounded by blood in the middle of the street. And god, the few days she was in coma after that definitely aged a year or twenty.

"I'm sorry. I just… I worry." I looked down and her eyes softened, understanding where my mind was.

"I know… It's Ok." She stopped chopping whatever else she was chopping and walked around the bar towards me. "I'm sorry, too. Hormones, remember?" she stood between my legs and I put my hands on her waist.

I kissed her belly and then her nose.

"How did the peanuts behaved today? Huh?" I decided to lighten the mood.

She giggled, the sound going straight to my groin.

"Very good, they should start kicking anytime now. I called Lee we have an appointment on Wednesday. He says he can try to find out the sexes." She said excitedly and I joined her.

"Really? But you are not five months yet."

"I know that's why I said _try_. Anyway, are you sure you don't wanna know?" She bit her lip, suppressing her smile.

"Positive, I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok," She smiled "If you don't wanna know, I don't wanna know either." She said with a firm nod.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's you and me… we are in this together." She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her forehead against mine.

"Thanks." I pecked her lips once, twice.

"Besides, I know you'll crack in a week or two." She winked, leaning back.

"Hey! That's not true. I can control myself."

"Sure honey." She patted my cheek dismissively and walked around the bar again resuming her cooking. "I know you, you _have _to know everything and worry about anything, I also know you'll want to have a mini version of _Toys "R" Us _in the nursery room before the peanuts arrive."

"I'm going to ignore that and your lack of faith in me." Mostly because she's probably right, but I won't tell her that, but by the smirk on her face she knows already so I change the subject again. "Anyway, you need any help with that?" I motioned to the chicken breasts she was seasoning and she gave me a look to which I sighed exasperatedly "Alright, what can I hand you instead?"

She giggled in amusement.

"Would it be too hard for you to pass me a can of sweet corn?"

I glared at her playfully but turned around and opened the pantry anyway. I handed her the can and sat back on the stool and stared at her in her element. Then something in the corner caught my eye, it was Sam, licking something from the floor. As I looked closely I realized it was chocolate syrup spread all over the floor, which explained Bella's earlier screaming.

"You want me to clean that up?" I asked her, guessing Melanie was busy somewhere upstairs since she hadn't come back here.

"You don't mind? You were up early." She asked opening the can and taking a spoonful of corn directly into her mouth.

I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Do I wanna know how this happened? I thought we hide the syrup on the top shelf?"

She swallowed and took another spoonful.

"He used the pout on Melanie," she said by a way of explanation, to which I chuckled "I swear he has her wrapped around his pinky." Bella rolled her eyes "I think he has a crush on her by the way."

"Really?" I asked amused "Why?"

"She told me he offered her a chocolate from his secret stash under the bed. A _new unopened _bar of chocolate."

I laughed out loud.

"Then it must be serious. I guess he likes brunets like his dad." I winked.

She chuckled and blew me a kiss.

"How was the surgery by the way?

"Fine, long but everything seemed to work out fine."

"I'm glad," she swallowed and took another spoonful "how's your dad? Are they still up to helping us this weekend?"

We were finally celebrating the twins' birthday this weekend, Bella is still taking it easy but she is stronger so between her mom and Rosalie they have been preparing everything. Alice would have helped too but she is so busy with Camille, and after organizing our wedding she needed a rest.

"Yeah, mom can't wait…" then I remembered the white tights on my dresser "pretty girl, do I really have to dress up too?" I whined as I wiped the floor with a towel.

"Yes, you have to. It's a costume party, c'mon it'll be fun."

Wearing tights didn't sound like fun to me. Marie wanted to dress up as Rapunzel –no surprise there- so that meant I had to dress up as fucking Flynn Rider.

"Flynn Rider doesn't even have tights in the movie, who picked up that costume anyway?"

"Your daughter." She gave me a pointed look and I cursed under my breath. She had me there, she knew I couldn't say no to my little princess. "Now, stop whining. It's just a stupid costume, everybody is dressing up."

"Easy for you to say, wonder woman is way cooler… and sexier."

"Awww pretty boy, you have the hots for wonder woman?" She was amused.

"Of course! She has a whip." I winked.

She burst out laughing.

"Are you into that, sunshine?" She was truly amused.

"Maybe?" I went for an innocent face. "With you I'm into a lot of things."

She laughed out loud again, blushing in the process.

"Alright, if you stop whining I'll wear my wonder woman outfit for our own after party." She finished with a coy smile.

"Deal!" I beamed, tossing the towel into the sink and caging my pretty girl against the counter. I kissed her hard before she took another spoonful of corn.

"I missed you today." I lean down and press my lips against her bare shoulder. She is wearing one of my v-neck shirts so the neckline is too big for her tiny form.

"Crap."

I freeze and lean away.

"Excuse me?" I laugh.

"Oh, sorry…" She blushed, holding the empty can sheepishly "uhm… can you hand me another one? I think I accidentally finished this one."

I chuckle.

"What about if I hand you ten cans in exchange for a good kiss."

"You don't have to ask for that." She whispered standing on her toes to meet her lips with mine.

…

…

"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree… key yey yey yey way and gee!"

Oh, right. We are not alone. We have our own personal little cockblockers in the house.

Bella and I burst out laughing and turn around to see Marie and Andrew sneaking their heads around the doorframe with two wide smiles on their faces.

**3 days later…**

If Marie ever questions if I love her after this, then something is seriously wrong with her.

Cause right now, I'm in the middle of our backyard, under the blazing sun setting up a trampoline, wearing the tightest pair of _white_ tights, a fucking loose long sleeved medievalish shirt, a green wool vest and a freaking hat with a freaking long red feather on it.

Flynn Rider my ass, I look like a gay version of Robin Hood.

Of course, she says I look handsome. As for Bella, at least she had the decency to shut her mouth and laugh her ass off in the bathroom.

Good thing, I'm not the only one suffering.

Jasper's here too.

His costume is same as mine, only his is completely green. He's supposed to be Peter Pan. Alice and Camille are both fairies.

So the two of us are sitting here, scolding at the ground and grumbling nonsense every once in a while.

It didn't help when Emmett arrived in the coolest Joker's costume ever. Liam wanted to be Batman so Emmett went to a Halloween store and got his own costume. Rose obviously came as Cat Woman.

Right now, all the men are outside setting up the swings' sets, tables and games as the women inside prepared the snacks. Marie, Andrew and Liam are in the back porch playing with Sam while we all wait for the guests to arrive.

"Don't you feel… kind of, hum… exposed?" Jasper's voice makes me look at him.

"Exposed?"

"Yeah, I mean… this thing, is really tight." He moves uncomfortably, placing a bowl with chips over his lap.

Ok, I have to admit Jasper's way worse than me. At least my shirt covers the family's jewels. And I'm wearing boots, he's wearing something close to ballet shoes.

I shrug.

"At least if you want you can just hide inside the house, _I _have to greet parents and talk to them while pretending no one is staring."

"This is ridiculous, why do adults have to dress up too? We look like just came out of a bad Vegas show. I keep waiting for _Raining Men _to play on the speakers."

I snorted.

"It was your wife's idea." I reminded him.

"Why did Bella even listen to her? Doesn't she know she's still crazy with hormones?"

"Well, Bella's kind of crazy with hormones too." I deadpan.

"DADDY!" I hear Marie yell from the back porch "Mommy needs you!"

"I'll be right back." I say standing up, in that moment Alice and Adam walk out of the house holding a gazillion of balloons.

I walk back into the house, with Marie and Sam on my heels. As soon as I step into the living room I shiver, the AC is on to it's full potential so the house is freezing. Yeah, I know it's hot outside but _Christ_…

I take the golden throw from the back of the sofa in the living room, carry Marie with me while wrapping the blanket around us and follow the voices.

"Baby?" I ask, entering what I think is our kitchen but now looks more like Willy Wonka's factory.

There are candies, cakes, pastries, snacks and junk food everywhere. Bella is by the breakfast table with Rosalie -who is wearing one of Bella's hoodies over her costume- placing sandwiches on colorful trays.

"How many kids are coming?" I ask stunned, a freaking army?

"The twins' whole class, Andrew's friends from soccer and Maries' classmates from her painting club, among some other friends… Why?" She looks up with a panicked expression "You think is not enough? Did I miss anything?"

I shrug, because honestly I have no idea.

She turns to Rose.

"I told you we needed more juice boxes." She grabs her phone and fires a text to someone, my guess is Gianna, who has been helping her too.

"Mommy, can I have a caramel apple now?"

"Sorry Marie, you have to wait till the party starts." Bella says before turning back to me. "Edward, can you please help Emmett setting up the tables so we can start bringing out the food?"

"Sure, just let me finish with the trampoli-"

"You are not done with the trampoline?!" Shit "Jesus Edward! The guests will be here soon!"

"I-I'm sorry… it's just, the instructions are in Chinese or something so-"

"God! Where's Alice?" She looks out the window.

"She's with Adam filling the backyard with balloons."

"Carlisle?"

"Went for more ice."

"Esme?"

"She went to pick up the entertainer."

"Why isn't anyone ready?!" She cried throwing her arms in the air.

"Hey," I quickly took a few steps towards her "Baby, calm down…"

"I asked you _one thing._ Just one thing Edward, get a damn dictionary I don't know but I want that trampoline ready in 3 minutes!"

"Bella, take it easy. Rose?" I told her with a look to give us a moment. She nods quietly and takes Marie out of the kitchen.

By the time I sit on Rose's chair Bella is crying heavily in her hands.

"What's the matter?" I wrap my arms around her, covering us with the throw. "Shh… it's ok, baby." I kiss the top of her head. "Talk to me, is Ok."

"No is not!" She looks up at me. "We are not ready, the kids will be here soon and no one's ready and I wanted a clown but no one was available and then the ice is not here and we have red cups instead blue cups and the trampoline is in Chinese and I'm starving and I look fat and all I wanted was a fucking clown! And Emmett said he could dress as a clown and he came as a the fucking Joker!"

She ranted, to which I listened… or tried to. She wasn't making much sense to be honest. What was wrong with the red cups? And I hate clowns, I mean… have you ever seen that movie, _It _?

Crazy shit.

"Baby, it's Ok. Andrew doesn't even like clowns."

"But that's what you have at a kid's party." She cried in my chest.

"I'm sure they are gonna have a blast no matter what, have you seen the backyard? It looks like a miniature Disneyland replica." I soothed her.

"You think so?" She sniffed and I smiled warmly at her.

"Positive. You should see Andrew, he's high on adrenaline already, he can't wait for the swings to be ready and Marie won't stop staring at the inflatable castle."

"You promise?"

"I swear." I kissed her nose "Now, stop worrying. Is not good for the peanuts."

She took a deep breath, calming herself and caressed her belly tenderly.

"I know, I'm sorry. Is just that, I want it to be perfect. It's their first birthday party, and it's the first time _you_ get to celebrate it with them." She looked down. "I want it to be perfect."

"As long as I get to spend the day with them and you, that's perfection to me. White tights and all." I nuzzled her cheek and she giggled cleaning her tears with the throw.

"It's not that bad, you do look kind of hot." She winked.

I made a face.

"If you say so, pretty girl. But to me this only proves how much I love my daughter."

She laughed again.

"Sorry, but Marie fell in love with the costume, I couldn't say no to her."

"Flynn Ryder doesn't have a hat. He's not even a prince." I argued glad her mood swings didn't last that long. She's has them constantly, specially when she is reminded of the time we were apart.

We are working on that. We still go to our weekly sessions with Karen, the therapist Dr. Jones – the school's counselor - recommended us. God, those were heavy in the beginning. Bella would cry for hours the first month after each session, of course I joined her too sometimes but I wasn't as bad. Her pregnancy hormones weren't her best friends then.

"It doesn't matter, the only thing she sees is her daddy dressed as prince charming. That's her dream come true. Tights or no tights."

"Can't I just switch to regular pants? I'll keep the rest on." I tried to bargain.

"Jasper would kill you."

I shrugged.

"I can take him."

She bit her lip in amusement.

"You know, the tights are kind of growing on me." She caressed my thigh and I suppressed a groan.

"Really? Now?" She kissed my jaw "Don't start something you can't finish, pretty girl. I'll only end up embarrassing myself if I walk out right now." I said adjusting myself.

"Who says I won't finish?" She cocked a brow and I swallowed.

That was another thing, after months without having sex after the accident and with all her hormones messing up with her head, she was horny as fuck, _all the time_. She has even stopped at the clinic a few times just for sex, saying she couldn't wait till I get home.

You won't find me complaining.

"N-now?"

She nodded, biting her lip in a mischievous way.

"There are kids and people all around the house." I said hoarsely.

"We'll be quiet, c'mon pretty boy… I need you." She whispered, nibbling my jaw.

"Fuck."

I crushed my lips against hers.

Somehow, and don't ask me how… two minutes later we ended up in the laundry room.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked this as a re-introduction to pretty boy and girl's life! Next chapters will be a bit longer, I promise!**

**In case you don't remember, Melanie is Mrs. Cope's (Carlisle and Esme's housekeeper) daughter and Marie and Andrew's nanny. Karen is the therapist Mrs. Jones (Andrew and Marie's school's counselor) recommended them.**

**The story starts around April. Bella is 4 months and 2 weeks pregnant.**

**Till next time!**

**tpec**


	2. Chapter 2: Cake and Hot Tubs

**I know, I'm horrible! I'm so sorry it took this long, but I needed a break and sometimes is hard to switch chips and jump from one Edward to another, especially when you are trying to figure out the plot of a new story. Also, you know I wasn't even able to keep on schedule with my main story because life has been crazy, but now I have more time and I'm finally able to continue with pretty boy and girl's journey!**

**Also, I'm posting cause I'm celebrating! I just got my very own Sam this week! Yup! I got a Beagle puppy and he owns my life! I always wanted a Beagle but my mom hates dogs but since I live on my own now with my sister (we are both away from our home town in college) I decided to grant myself this wish! And I'm so glad I did!**

**Both bettas are on vacation, so this chapter is not bettaed, I did my best and I hope you enjoy it! I'll fix it when they are back!**

**SM owns everything!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cake and Hot tubs**

"Cake! It's time for the cake!" Alice called for everyone.

Suddenly, there was a stampede of kids coming out from everywhere and anywhere, running and screaming towards the long table by the porch where Mom was placing a big ass cake.

I spied Marie in the sea of kids and picked her up. Worried someone might push her or even worse, she would get too agitated and end up having an attack on her birthday of all days. She screamed with joy as I placed her on my shoulders.

"Hiyya, Princess! You having fun?"

"Yes! Did you see how high I go on the trampoline?!"

"I did, you gotta be careful though you might reach the moon." Subtly, I grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. She had been running around all day and having too many candies, which meant that she was still full of energy but her pulse was high. "You wanna sit and have some cake with me after you blow your candles?"

"Yes!" She pulled my hair as if ridding a horse.

"Daddy!" Andrew appeared then, pulling my jeans. Yeah, I changed out of those fucking tights half hour into the party. I kept the boots though, those are cool.

"What's up kiddo?" I looked down.

"Up! Up!" He held his hands up motioning me to carry him too.

Carefully, with one hand on Marie's back so she wouldn't fall from my shoulders I leaned down and pick up Andrew with my other arm.

"Woah, you getting heavy kiddo." I grunted, he only laughed at me.

I took us the rest of the way to the table, Bella spotted us immediately, her eyes full of amusement.

"Where did the monkeys come from? Huh?" She giggled standing on her toes to kiss me chastely. "C'mon, leave daddy alone. You are no babies anymore."

Both of them protested when Bella helped me disentangle them from as soon as They saw the cake they both stopped arguing. I sat Andrew and Marie on the table, one on each side of the cake and I was suddenly blinded by the flashes of cameras and looked up to see Rosalie and Mom snapping away. To my left, dad was working his old video camera. Next to Mom was Jasper holding Camille and then Emmett with Liam. There were a few other parents with their kids, whose names I had already forgotten.

Alice came out of nowhere with a match, and lighted up the candles.

"Alright!" She screamed over the kids' voices "On three everybody will sing 'Happy Birthay' Ok?" After a chorus of yeses and Oks she continued "Ok! One! Two! Three!"

After the song was over, the kids made their wishes and blew their candles. More pictures where taken with different members of the family. When Bella was satisfied with the amount of pictures the cake along with other desserts were served.

Bella couldn't stop crying, claiming they were growing up too fast, but her beautiful smile never left her face. I got emotional too, but tried to hide it the best I could knowing it'd make her cry harder. I knew the real reason why she insisted on celebrating the twins' birthday no matter how late we were. She had done this for me, so I didn't miss anything else. She thought she had already taken too much from me, and now wanted me to experience every little thing. I caught her watching me closely a couple times, and every time I'd mouth her an 'I love you'.

Now, I was swaying in one of the swings with my little princess on my lap feeding her cake. I kept trying to give her the whole thing but she only wanted the icing. My girl had a sweet tooth just like her daddy.

"Did you like your party?" I asked her, giving up and eating the thing myself.

"Yep!" She popped the p loudly, a habit both Andrew and Marie picked up from me. "But I wanna open my presents now." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I laughed.

"Patience pretty girl, just one more hour." I chewed and look up. Watching Bella come in our direction.

"What are you doing here all by your own?" She said as she neared us, eating her own piece of cake. Correction, three pieces of cake.

"Just hanging out." I stretched out my arm and pullet a chair closer for her to sit "How about you? Are you Ok?"

"Yeah," She sat with sigh "my feet are killing me though." She took a bite "After I go to bed tonight I might not wake up until it's time to push the peanuts out."

I chuckled.

"Ditto."

The day had been long, very long. Running from one place to another, watching out after kids, serving sodas and snacks. In the end, it wasn't as fun as I had imagined, but I still wouldn't change this day for anything. Just seeing my kids faces gleam with joy on their day made it all worth it. They had never had a party before, so they were beyond themselves with all the attention. Even Marie didn't mind being the center of attention she was surprisingly bold today.

Speaking of, Marie scurried down from my lap and went to stand in front of her mom.

"Mommy, when will the peanuts be here? I wanna meet them."

"It'll still be a while, honey."

"Oh, Ok." Her face dropped "Why can't you tell us their names?"

Bella and I looked at each other with a secret smile.

"It's a secret," I answered "We won't say them until they are born."

Bella and I had already a few choices for both, boys and girls. We just had to decide on the options we both suggested once we knew the sexes. But since we wanted it to be a surprise, we still had time to choose.

"Oh, bu-"

"Marie!" Little Jacob appeared next to her, red cheeks and panting in his Mickey Mouse costume "Come! You gotta see this!"

"What do I gotta see?" She crossed her arms.

"This thing!"

"What thing?"

"Agh! Come on!" He pulled her away anyway against her will.

Bella laughed and I glared after them, which made her laugh harder.

"Laugh all you want, but those are the first signs for an abusive relationship." I grunted.

"Don't be ridiculous, they are just kids."

"Exactly my point. They are just kids, she should be thinking about dolls and cotton castles, not about boyfriends."

"If you don't like it, then why did you give her permission?"

"I was trapped! He ambushed me!" I defended myself much to my wife's enjoyment "Never in my 29 years I thought I'd have a six year old knocking on my office with a box of homemade cheesecake asking permission to _court_ my daughter… where did he learn that word anyway?"

Bella laughed hysterically.

"Damn! I wish I had been there to see your face! I need Rachel to tell me that story again."

I sneered at her and she blew me a kiss.

"C'mon, the Fosters are getting ready to go. Let's go thank them for coming today."

That night, we all gathered in the living room eating leftovers and opening presents. After Marie and Andrew had opened every present and played with them all both of them and Liam crashed in Andrew's room. Mom and Rosalie cleaned up the kitchen while Bella took a nap and Emmett, dad and me cleaned up the backyard. Alice and Jasper had gone home with Camille about an hour after the last guest had gone.

Bella wanted to help cleaning up the mess but Dad and I forced her to sit down and rest. She had been up all day and I could tell she was about fall dead on her feet. So I gave her her medicines and vitamins and sent her to our room.

Around nine, the last member of my family finally left. I was beyond exhausted, so after making sure the house was locked –old habits die hard- I tiredly dragged my ass upstairs. I checked on the kids once, and put Marie on her own bed, Sam climbing in too and snuggling next to her.

"Take care of her, big boy." I patted him.

I turned on her night light and with a long tired sigh left her room and went for mine and Bella's. She wasn't on our bed where I had left her but I saw the light coming from under the bathroom door. I stripped down my clothes and threw them on the hamper in our closet, then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella? Can I come in?"

I hear feet shuffling and she opened the door with her toothbrush in her mouth. Her hair was wet so I assumed she had just come out of the shower.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"Your kids pushing my bladder woke me up," She garbled as she continued brushing her teeth "I'm getting ready for bed now."

I kissed her nose and walked past her. She followed me and went to stand in front of the sink.

"Ugh… my gums are bleeding." She said after spitting.

"That's normal." I told her.

"Why?"

"Is a result from the increased blood supply in your body."

"It's disgusting." She washed her mouth. "It didn't happened with the twins… although I think my nose bleed a couple of times?"

"Same reason. It's nothing to worry about."

She sighed and rolled her neck.

"You feeling Ok?" I frowned.

"Yeah, although I feel like I just run a marathon. My legs hurt and I feel like sleeping and not waking up till next year now." She said tiredly.

I smiled at her as I leaned down to prepare a bath.

"I told you to wait after the peanuts were born."

I sat on the edge of the tub while I waited for it to fill and watched her brush her hair, disentangling her wet tresses.

"Yeah, but we would have had our hands full by then with four kids." Damn, four kids "Besides we would be closer to their fifth birthday instead of their fourth. It wouldn't make sense."

I stood up and went to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waste. My hands caressing her belly over her robe and kissed her neck.

"Thank you. I know you did all this for me more than the twins."

She turned around and stood on her toes to kiss my lips.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Once I got rid of those ugly tights, yes I did." I kissed her jaw and she chuckled. "Thank you." I looked back into her happy yet tired eyes. "I had a great time, and what's more important they had a blast so that makes it better."

I captured her mouth with mine again and tugged the string of her robe, revealing her magnificent breasts. They were rounder and fuller with her pregnancy, which made her even more beautiful. My hands opened her robe fully and slid it off from her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

She moaned into my mouth as my right hand travelled along her back and pressed her firmer against my body.

"Edward," She mumbled against my lips "I swear honey I love you… but I'm so tired."

I chuckled against her mouth.

"You have a very dirty mind pretty girl." I leaned back "I'm just getting you ready for your bath."

"My bath?"

I turned around and went to shut off the faucet. I tested the water and smiled to myself, it was perfectly hot without scalding.

"Get in," I pointed. "It'll help your leg muscles to relax. You'll sleep like a baby afterwards."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"You are the best." She hugged my midsection "Will you get in with me?" She looked up hopefully.

"Of course." I kissed her cute little pout then slapped her ass. "Now, get in before it gets cold. I'll light up some candles."

She beamed at me, kissed me one more time and did as told after getting her hair into a messy bun atop of her head. I took some scented candles we had under the counter, scattered them around the bathroom and lighted them up with a match. All the while Bella watched me with eyes full of love and desire. When everything was done I took off my boxers and motioned her to scoot forward then sat behind her getting comfortable in the tub that looked more like a mini Jacuzzi.

"Want the jets?" I asked her softly, kissing her neck and jaw as she relaxed her back on my chest.

"No, I want peace and quiet." She sighed closing her eyes. "Thank you."

I reached for the soap and rubbed my hands with it, then proceed to massage her lower back and thighs with my thumbs. She let out a moan that went straight to my groin.

"That feels so good." She moaned sleepily.

I kissed her shoulder.

"What was your favorite part of the day?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

I chuckled.

"When Andrew hit Emmett in the nuts with his bat." Holy shit, that thing was funny as hell. Of course I scolded Andrew, but dear god I was dying inside. He took his role as superhero seriously, so when Emmett joined their game dressed as the Joker, Andrew didn't think twice and charged.

Of course, Jasper and I didn't miss the opportunity to tease him about not being able to take on a four year old. After that he stopped teasing us about our costumes.

"Dear good." Bella laughed "I had forgotten about that. Good thing Rosalie is already barren cause I don't think Emmett would be able to reproduce himself anymore."

I laughed with her.

"What about yours?" I asked, tracing my fingers lazily over her belly.

She bit her lip, hiding her grin.

"I felt them move." She said quietly.

"What?" I smiled at her "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was right after you sent me up here of a nap. You were busy with everyone downstairs."

I pressed my hands flat against her stomach.

"What was it like?" I asked in wonder.

"Just like a flutter… I'm… I'm not sure, but they might start kicking soon." She looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Tell me when they do… no matter where I am. Ok?"

She smiled brightly.

"Ok." She pecked my lips.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too." She deepened the kiss, pulling me down towards her by grabbing my hair.

I opened my mouth and slowly traced my tongue along her bottom lip. She shivered under my arms and I trust my tongue into her mouth, another moan escaped her as our lips locked in a long sensual kiss. My cock hardened against her lower back and she pressed herself against me, waking every nerve in my body.

Soon, the kiss turned needy, slowly but surely increasing in its intensity. My cock sprung to life, begging for some attention. Involuntarily, my hips trust forward and Bella moaned again into my mouth, the vibrations making me so painfully hard. She broke our kiss and rolled to the side, straddling me before attacking my mouth once again with newly regained energy.

"Eager, are we?" I chuckled.

She didn't respond, instead pressed her hot core against my aching erection. My hands found her breasts, kneading and massaging them before they traveled lower until they reached her ass. I squeezed her cheeks and pressed her harder against my groin. She whimpered in response and started grinding against me.

"Edward…" She moaned when my right hand reached her pussy. My fingers stroking up and down her slit. "I need you baby… please."

"I though you were tired?" I asked breathlessly, breaking our kiss and going for her neck.

"Not anymore... please…" She tilted her head to the left, giving me more access to her long, lean and elegant neck. The skin there was so soft, like silk. I grazed my teeth against it. "Ung, Edward… please."

"What do you want pretty girl? Tell me?"

"I…yeah, right there… god I love your fingers on me… Oh!"

"Just my fingers?" I rubbed harder, the tip of my finger circling her entrance.

"Oh!" She gasped as my finger entered her. "Yes!"

This was another thing I loved about her pregnancy. In addition to her horniness and never ending libido, Bella was more vocal during sex, and dirtier. It drove me crazy and I loved it.

"God, you are stunning love." I said watching her face contort with pleasure.

She was panting, we were both panting now and I claimed her mouth once again. Her right hand went down between us and I groaned when I felt her wrap her hand around my cock, stoking it slowly up and down. My eyes rolled back when I felt her brush her thumb over the head a few times.

"I love you fingers inside me," She breathed against my ear "but you know what I love the most?" She sucked my lobe into her mouth. "Your big, cock."

"You want my cock inside you?" With my left hand, I pulled her head forward kissing the shit out of her, sucking and biting her luscious lips. Only stopping for a few seconds now and then for much needed air.

"Yes." She gasped when my thumb started playing with her clit "I want you."

"How much you want me?" I pumped my fingers in and out of her harder while she ridded my hand at the same time.

"So much, please Edward… oh!" I felt her walls constrict, telling me she was close. "Now, I-I want you now!"

No need to beg, baby.

I removed my fingers from her and grabbed her hips with both hands, positioning myself at her entrance. She held onto my shoulders and I kissed her softly as she lowered herself on me.

God, she was so tight. She lowered herself inch by inch, slowly and so sensually I almost came then there.

"You feel amazing." She breathed "God, I love you. So much." She whimpered.

I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine, distracting her with a kiss. Knowing her, her hormones would betray her any minute now and she would start crying like she did this afternoon.

"I love you too, pretty girl. God you are so beautiful." I wiped the few tears that had escaped her with my thumbs and kissed her face.

She immediately started kissing me back, and then we started moving. The water splashing against the walls of the tub as we moved at a leisurely pace. Somehow the urgency dissipated, today had been a meaningful day for us and I think the meaning of it had just dawned on both of us at the same time. So instead of fucking like bunnies like this afternoon in the laundry roon, we made love, taking our time in pleasuring each other.

"I love you." She panted "I love you so, so much."

She kissed my chest, something she did often. I had asked her once what was that about and she said it was a reaction after I told her why I used to rub my chest those first months after I found them in Ottawa. She said she felt guilty for causing me so much pain and anguish.

"I love you more, pretty girl." I kissed the small scar over her right eyebrow, where she had hit the pavement on that horrible day. Suddenly, I got emotional thinking about how close I had been to loosing her again. So I trust harder, and she responded by matching my pace.

Kissing became impossible, so she rested her forehead on mine locking our eyes with each other. Communicating without words the deep love we felt for each other. I felt my stomach tightening, I was close but by the way she was trembling I could tell she was close too.

Soon, her walls clenched and she muffled her screams on my shoulder as she came. I kept thrusting upwards, wanting her orgasm to last as long as it could. Two minutes later I followed her over the cliff.

She fell on my chest, closing her eyes and panting. I did the same but reclined my head on the cushion at the head of the tub.

"That was amazing." I breathed, strocking her back. "You are amazing."

"Now, I feel like not waking up till four kids are in high school." She joked tiredly.

I chuckled lazily and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed my chest again.

…

…

"We should get out." I say quietly.

"Five more minutes." She yawned, cuddling on top of me.

I closed my eyes.

"Ok."

…

"Daaadyy?!"

"Yes, princess?" I looked up from my desk in Bella's and I studio.

When I had finally got rid of my old house, and sold most of my old furniture we had turned the TV room here at home in my office and Bella's painting studio. The left side was mine, I had my desk, computer and bookshelves on my side and Bella had her tripods, canvases and paints on hers. It was like our little sanctuary, and we spend hours here in the weekends especially Sundays, like today. I would be reading on the couch or writing for the Doctor's journal on my computer and she would be painting, sitting on her stool and drinking tea.

"Do you love me?" She jumped into my lap, wearing a suspiciously too innocent face.

"That's a silly question." I closed my book and placed it on my desk. "Of course I do."

"How much?"

I smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked, saving us both some time.

"I want a brownie from yesterday, but mommy hid them."

"Don't give her anything," Bella said – having heard us- as she passed through the hallway, going to our room. "We are leaving for nana's brunch in half an hour." With that, she closed the door to our room behind her.

I leaned down to whisper.

"We must be quick!"

Marie giggled and I carried her on my hip as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Now, lets see…" I mused as I scanned the cupboards. Bingo! I spotted the Tupperware at the top shelf on the right. I pulled the box out and placed it on the counter, sitting Marie next to it.

Marie reached for the brownies but I slid the Tupperware away from her.

"No so fast, princess. Where's my rewards?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She puckered her lips and I leaned down so she could kiss my cheek "Now that's better." I handed her the box, we took a brownie each and I returned the box to where I had found it.

"I love chocolate!" She said as se took a bite.

"Me too, and don't tell mommy Ok? This is our little secret." She'd have my balls, especially with her temper nowadays.

"I promise daddy!"

The doorbell rang, and I scooped Marie into my arms.

"Edward! Would you open the door please? I'm not done!" Bella called from upstairs "And check on Andrew, he's being too quiet!"

Damn it, I hadn't noticed. That couldn't be good.

The doorbell rang again so I went to answer it.

"Coming!"

Since I was carrying Marie with my right arm, I struggled a little with the locks. Once the last lock gave in, I opened the door.

I didn't know who I expected it to be, but you could be sure as hell this was the last person I wanted to see.

I placed Marie back on the floor inside the house.

"Honey, go look for your brother."

"Mkay, daddy." She stared at the woman in front of us for a second before turning around and going straight to the stairs.

I stepped out into the porch and closed the door behind me. Then turned around and glared at her.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

* * *

***Gasps* Who'd it be?! Damn! Pretty boy and pretty girl just can't catch a break!**

**Who do you think it is? And... what has Andrew gotten himself into now? **

**I'm not good with lemons, I'm terrified to write them to be honest since I have only wrote them a couple times, but I hope you enjoyed them anyway!**

**Till next week!**

**Saludos!**

**Tammy**


End file.
